


An Evening of Rain

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Camping, F/F, Female John Watson, Female Sherlock Holmes, Femlock, Femslash, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rain, Scotland, Smut, Tent Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Yes its sex in a tent, cunninglingus, giggling during sex, maybe a bit plot, warming up Sherlocks skin after rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Joan get soaked by the rain and in order to warm up they have sex in the tent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Evening of Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest fic I ever wrote and I'm actually pretty proud about because I think it turned out quite well.
> 
> I honestly have only one person to thank and that's the person who Betad this Fic. Josi thank you. Without you this would have been pure garbage.
> 
> One question: I usually write John instead of Joan but wanted to try something new this time. What do you guys prefere? Should I go back to John or stay with Joan?

The thing about Scotland is that it’s cold. Don’t get me wrong London certainly is also cold and rainy and damp and cloudy and never sunny but the big difference is that Joan has a warm and comfortable bed (and flat) in London. Here though she only has a tent. A tent that she shares with Sherlock (which she actually quite likes).

Of course it’s for a case. They had to go to south Scotland not to far from the border to England and Sherlock had insisted that they shouldn’t go to a hotel but rather camp. Camp in the actual forest not on a camping place or something in that nature. Joan actually likes camping. It’s nice to be outside and the best part is that so many responsibilities just fall away with camping. What she doesn’t like though is to be soaked. And cold. It’s horrible to undress yourself in a small tent, especially if your clothes are wet and stick to your skin and basically everything is wet and you feel like a bloody duck.

They started their case/camping trip two days ago and up to today the weather had been beautiful. The air was fresh but not too cold, the sun had been shining and it had been perfect. Sherlock had made her research in the wood and gathered evidence. They had gone on a stakeout and watched their suspect meet a group of people in the woods. So far the case has been absolutely brilliant (correction: Sherlock had been brilliant) and they had nice evenings around a fire, snuggled up together in a blanket with good food. It had a touch of holiday feeling and Joan was actually pretty happy.

This morning the sun (still) had greeted Joan. She and Sherlock had started a hike in the afternoon towards a little cave a couple of kilometers away where Sherlock knew that their suspect was hiding some special documents. The walk there was beautiful. The landscape was green and magical, Sherlock was beautiful (and they had been holding hands the whole walk long) and the sun was slowly starting to set which cast a beautiful orange glow everywhere. On the way they had seen multiple berries like blackberry and raspberries. Sherlock had quickly run towards them and started eating them all the while telling Joan some scientific facts about them. While Sherlock had eaten one berry after the other and just looking happy and content, Joan had smiled watching her girlfriend so excited. Seeing the person you love happy was better than feeling happy yourself, Joan decided that day. They reached the cave a bit later than planned (because Sherlock had been eating the berries), which was actually pretty dull and not cave like, and they indeed found the papers they will looking for. Sherlock had quickly taken pictures and then with a giddy smile kissed Joan on the mouth.

The kiss started sweet and happy. Sherlock soft plush lips against hers. They hadn’t been together for long (in fact it was only about two months so far) and Sherlock was still a bit shy. It was weird to see Sherlock this inexperienced and vulnerable, usually Sherlock is the one who knows what to do and how to proceed, the one who has a clear head but in this area she's the one who needs help and guidance. Sherlock trusts Joan to help her and Joan doesn't know how to describe the feeling that goes through her, knowing that someone like Sherlock trust her blindly. It’s frankly amazing and Joan promised herself long ago that she will never break Sherlock's trust and always be there for her.

  
Sherlock was holding onto Joan’s elbow and was slowly pressing them closer. The kiss started to get a bit more heated and Joan smiled into the kiss. Joan slung her left arm around Sherlock’s waist because it still wasn’t enough. She wanted to feel and touch Sherlock everywhere; her warm skin, smell her and just be next to her. She pressed them together and their thighs were touching as well as their crotches, bellis and breast. Joan felt heat prickling through her body where Sherlock was touching her even with clothes between them and Joan was pleased with herself because this was much better than before. Sherlock was everywhere, her honey scent, her warmth (and hair, don’t forget the hair which was stuck everywhere between them). Joan cupped Sherlock’s cheek with her right hand, in response Sherlock let out a content sigh. Sherlock loved it when Joan touched her like that, tenderly and softly, Joan had noticed early in their relationship and tried touching Sherlock all the time around the head; cupping her jaw, her head and cheek, running fingers through her hair and kissing her cheek, nose and forehead. Thinking about all the times those touches had escalated to something more filled Joan with desire and she kissed Sherlock more deeply and started to play with her tongue. She slowly ran along Sherlock’s lower lip, asking for entrance. In response Sherlock opened her mouth wider and Joan pushed inside. Joan let out a soft moan at the feeling, she could taste Sherlock as well as the sweet, juicy taste of raspberries she ate just a couple of minutes ago.

‘Joan,’ Sherlock moans and starts trembling slightly. Joan overcomes a feeling of protectiveness as well as love. How could she have ever gotten so lucky? Joan was still cupping Sherlock’s cheek when suddenly images flashed through her mind: them standing intertwined in a cave kissing fiercely like it was their last kiss, the world around them didn’t exist and then she saw how their suspect came into the cave. It wouldn’t be good if that happened and they might get into a fight with that man and even though Joan didn’t mind punching a murder and liar in the face she didn’t feel like getting hurt out here and she really didn’t want Sherlock getting hurt either. Joan broke the kiss and rested her forehead against Sherlock’s, disappointment running through her. She looked into Sherlock’s wide blue-green eyes and whispered, ‘I’m sorry but we probably should stop now. Wouldn’t be great standing here snogging while our suspect walks in.’

Sherlock nodded in agreement but Joan could clearly see the disappointment and it tucked at Joan's heart to see her, if only for a second, like that. An instant later, it went so quick that if you didn’t know Sherlock like Joan did you would have missed it, the disappointment out of Sherlocks face vanished and she looked calm and collected, she quickly smiled at Joan. They parted from each other, Sherlock’s heat and scent vanished and Joan felt cold. Joan quickly composed herself though pushing the disappointment, longing and urge to draw Sherlock back to her chest away replacing them with indifference because really Sherlock was still right next to her and what she was feeling was stupid. Joan nodded to Sherlock and together they left the cave. Outside it was cloudier than before, the wind had increased and pulled at Joan’s jacket and hair as if it wanted to take her away.

Joan grabbed Sherlock's right hand and intertwined their fingers, ‘Come on, love, let’s get back to the tent before it starts to rain.’

On their way back Sherlock told Joan all about the case, their suspect and what they will do next. Joan loved listening to Sherlock when she was like this. Happy, clever and just Sherlock. It was intoxicating and just... Wonderful. She could listen to Sherlock forever, unfortunately though Joan’s attention was divided, with one ear she listened to Sherlock with her other ear she listened for the first drop and with her eyes she watched the steady darker getting clouds. The clouds were getting thicker and darker and they still had a while to go, Joan was getting worried. Sherlock noticed after a while that Joan wasn’t really paying attention anymore.

‘I mean really how can someone be so stupid? It is a stupid method of killing someone. Men really shouldn’t always try to boast about their crimes. If he would have just killed his uncle and shut up about it I wouldn’t have- Joan? Are you listening?’ Sherlock stopped in her tracks and spun around facing Joan, ‘Joan are you okay?’

Joan took her gaze from the much darker clouds and looked at Sherlock, ‘Ah yes, I’m fine. It’s just-’ she gestured with her hands towards the clouds and the incoming rain, ‘I don’t have a waterproof jacket with me.’

Sherlock was staring at the clouds for a while till she turned towards Joan, grabbed her hand again and pushed her forward, ‘Then we shouldn’t stand here any longer. Come on if we hurry we might still make it!’

They didn’t. 20 minutes before they reached their tent the rain started and it started hard. It wasn’t a soft drip drop like you would expect but it was rather like standing under a waterfall. Joan cursed under her breath all the way back to the tent. She could feel the cold water running down her back, into her shoes and socks and soaking her hair. Sherlock didn’t look any better. Her pants were soaked as was her belstaff coat and her usually curly hair was now plastered to her head and shoulder. They were truly and truly soaked and the cold wind didn’t make the whole experience any better. Finally, when Joan could see the green tent, she let out a sigh of relief and ran towards the tent, Sherlock following her, ‘Come on let’s get inside.’ Joan pushed Sherlock in, then also crawled in and zipped the door behind herself, finally finding herself in a dry but cold environment.

‘Thank god.’ Joan whisperd

‘Hardly.’ Sherlock muttered, ‘It was us who found the way back not a…’

Joan pierced Sherlock with a stare, ‘Sherlock let’s focus on getting us undressed, yeah?’ They were getting undressed in the fortent in order to make the sleeping tent not wet and clammy. Joan grabbed two towels and put one next to Sherlock who was getting of her shoes and yellow socks with little bees on them.

‘You’re wearing the socks that I got you for your birthday.’ Joan exclaimed happily. Sherlock blushed a bit, ‘Of course I did. I like them.’

They continued getting undressed. Joan peeled of her pullover and t-shirt and Sherlock was lying on the floor trying to get her wet pants of herself, which was hard if you are tall and the tent is small. Joan pulled of her bra and quickly pulled on a comfortable night shirt and a small hoodie to stay warm. She then proceeded with her jeans and pants and instead put on a pair of blue night pants which Sherlock gave her for christmas (it was made of some kind of warm and soft material and Joan absolutely loved the pants).  
After she finished she looked over to Sherlock who was struggling to get out of her grey sports bra. Joan scooted over. ‘Shall I help you?’

‘Yes! I can’t get this stupid thing of me!’ Sherlock cursed and Joan chuckled. Together they pulled, pushed and cursed the sports bra till it was finally off (honestly wet sport bras were the worst thing ever who ever thought that that would be a good idea?), quickly Joan rubbed Sherlock warm with a towel who was visually shivering in front of Joan.

‘You’re icecold,’ Joan whispered concerned when she felt Sherlock’s ice cold skin. Goosebumps were forming on Sherlock’s arms and in order to make Sherlock warm again Joan gave Sherlock one of her warm jumpers, the dark blue one to be exact (the one Sherlock secretly liked the most). Sherlock gratefully took the jumper and threw it over her head and buried herself in, ‘Thank you.’

‘Let’s not stay out here, it’s too cold. Inside it’ll be warmer,’ Joan explained and pointed towards the sleeping tent. Sherlock nodded in agreement still shivering but looking rosier and warmer than a couple minutes ago. They made themselves comfortable on the sleeping mats and buried themselves in their sleeping bags trying to warm up as fast as possible, their wet hair sticking out in order not to make the bag or their clothes wet. Sherlock was looking at Joan and smiled but Joan could also see that Sherlock was still shivering even in her sleeping bag. Sherlock easily got cold and it was hard to get her warm again so Joan moved closer so that they could share more body heat. ‘Are you okay?’ Joan whispered.

Sherlock nodded but Joan could clearly saw that that wasn’t true. Sherlock had longer hair than Joan which would take longer to dry and would be a constant source of wetness and coldness. Joan got and idea and opened her sleeping bag all the way letting cold air in and she shivered lightly.

‘Joan what are you doing?’ Sherlock asked but Joan ignored her. She laid the sleeping bag like a blanket and gestured Sherlock to come closer. ‘Come next to me. We can sleep together under the sleeping bag and cuddle.’ Joan explained and then quickly added, ‘If you want of course. You don’t have to, I mean.’

‘It’s fine. Of course I would like to.’ Sherlock crawled out of her sleeping bag and laid down next to Joan and snuggled right up. Sherlock was lying on her side and intertwined their legs and put her head into Joan's neck. Joan in return slung her arms around Sherlock's waist and pressed a kiss onto her skin. Her skin was indeed cold and Joan rubbed her a bit in an attempt to warm her up. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes enjoying the warmth and closeness of the other person.

‘You are brilliant you know.’ Joan told Sherlock. Sherlock hmmed in response.

‘Why do you say that?’

‘Because only you you would even come on the idea that the nephew had killed his uncle. And only you would find out where he hid those papers.’ Joan kissed Sherlock's cheek and her eyebrows and a frenkel. ‘My clever detective.’

Sherlock visually blushed and Joan kissed her on the mouth. Sherlock quickly kissed back. The kiss was definitely more heated than the kiss in the cave both of them wanting more and trying to get back the time that they lost in the cave. Joan could feel Sherlock's hands starting to touch her. First only on the shoulder, feather lightly touching Joan as if she was unsure if she was allowed to touch Joan like that. Joan rose her shoulder into Sherlock’s hand, communicating that it was fine to touch her, that she wanted this.Sherlock, clearly getting the message, started touching and caressing Joan sensible skin and moved towards a bit, touching her collarbone, chest and then Joan's breast. She had known that Sherlock would touch her there but the anticipation almost drove her mad and she wanted more. She wanted Sherlock everywhere so Joan sat up a bit more and cupped Sherlock’s head to get a better angle for the kiss. The kiss quickly became more heated, hungrier and deeper. Sherlock was now cupping one of Joan's breast and in Joan a warm tingling feeling started to spread. She moaned into the kiss and whispered, ‘Sherlock.’

‘Please Joan.’ Sherlock murmured, ‘touch me.’

‘How-, what do you want me to do?’ Joan asked and slowly started straddling Sherlock.

‘I don’t care how just touch me!’ Joan smirked and kissed Sherlock on her jaw, then her neck staying their for a while to suck a light lovebite. Joan nibbed, sucked, caressed and kissed all the while Sherlock was moaning over her and Joan felt satisfied for bringing out such moans of Sherlock. It wasn’t a deep love bite and Joan knew that it would fade pretty quickly but that didn’t matter. Sherlock in the meantime tried to undress Joan which at the moment didn’t work quite as well. She was pushing Joan’s shirt up but it would always slide down again because Joan had her arms occupied. Sherlock growled when again the shirt sunk down and Joan quickly complied and threw it to the side. Her chest was bare.

‘Now you.’ she whispered and took of Sherlock's shirt. Joan hold in for a moment to appreciate the sight before her. Sherlock was lying under her, her black still wet hair on the pillow, carefully tucked away so it wouldn’t annoy them, her shirt was of and Joan appreciated Sherlock pale but strong body. ‘You know that I think you are absolutely beautiful, right?’

Joan didn’t wait for a response but instead resumed her position and gently kissed Sherlock on the shoulder taking her time to kiss each freckle, mole and patch of skin. Slowly Joan felt how Sherlock’s cold skin became warmer which pleased Joan so she continued her kissing towards Sherlock’s collarbone and then chest. Her next destination was Sherlock's breast but before she did that she pulled her head away from Sherlock’s chest and instead took Sherlock's wrist in her hand and gently guided her arm towards her mouth where she kissed the soft, white and vulnerable skin. It wasn’t a very sexual kiss but rather an intimate one and Joan heard how Sherlock gulped air and let out a rattled breath.

‘Joan,’ Sherlock whispered amazed. Joan blushed when she heard how Sherlock said her name. She said it like a prayer, like a dying woman in the sahara who after days finally found a drop of water, like a person who ate the first fresh fruits after a long winter, she said it with so much love, warmth and admiration that it broke Joan into a thousand pieces.

It took Joan a couple seconds to compose herself again and she gently let go of Sherlock’s arm and instead refocused on Sherlock’s chest. She kissed a mole just over Sherlock’s right breast, then slowly centimeter by centimeter kissed down till she felt Sherlock’s already hardened nipple against her chin. Joan tried to draw out the experience, tried to make Sherlock wait, make Sherlock tremble in anticipation. Joan licked the flesh around Sherlock's nipple then kissed it till Joan couldn’t wait anymore and she finally took Sherlock’s nipple in her mouth. She sucked, licked and kissed putting everything into that small action. She wanted Sherlock to feel good, to come undone and judging by Sherlock’s moaning and trembling form Joan already did a good job.  
What took Joan totally by surprise was the hand that was suddenly touching Joan’s own nipples , pinching them slightly. At the feeling she moaned into Sherlock’s soft skin.

‘Is this okay?’ Sherlock asked and Joan nodded in agreement, ‘In fact please don’t stop.’

Joan felt warm and content. Pleasure singing at all nerve endings. She also felt how she started becoming wet between her legs.

‘Sherlock tell me what I should do.’ Sherlock looked up at Joan with wide but smug eyes.

‘I want you to fuck me.’

Joan didn’ thought she was able to be more turned on but Sherlock, again, just proved her wrong. Joan quickly catched Sherlock lips again and sucked on the bottom lip, ‘Take of your pants.’ she demanded. She wanted to see Sherlock and touch her everywhere. The feeling was overwhelming and it scared Joan how much she loved this woman, this impossible, brilliant woman.

Sherlock nodded in agreement and buckled her hips in order to push her pants and panty down. She then kicked them of her feet and with her one foot pushed them into the corner so they wouldn’t be a bother. Joan also pulled down her pants and they got lost somewhere in the tent but she didn’t really care about that in the moment. Not when she had Sherlock before her, quivering, trembling and asking her to fuck her.

‘I will make you feel good Sherlock. I promise you I will make you feel so good,’ Joan kissed the promise into Sherlock’s now warm skin on her belly. She kissed all along that long stretch of skin giving it the same attention as the skin on her chest. Sherlock had a nice tummy Joan thought. She was very ticklish at the sides and when Joan kissed there she could hear Sherlock giggling slightly.

Joan moved down Sherlock chest and belly and kissed the insides of her thighs. Sherlock's thighs were slightly trembling from the sensation and her skin was also still a bit cold but here again Joan made it her personal goal to make the soft skin warm again. Joan pressed Sherlock's thighs apart slightly to get better access to her clit. She then gently started licking the outer folds. Joan could hear Sherlock breathing heavily, nothing from the laughter a couple of seconds earlier left and she smiled quickly before resuming licking. Joan then moved on to the inner folds and could feel the heat, the scent and the wetness. She licked from top to bottom teasing along the clitoris and the inner lips, sucking here and there. Joan was trying to be playful and experimental, not predictable. Joan then circled Sherlock’s clit with her fingers making her gasp and squirm. Joan slowly moved her fingers down trailing the sensitive pink skin towards Sherlock’s opening and stopped just before pushing her fingers in but made sure that Sherlock could feel her presence.

‘Joan you are a tease and you know it.’ Sherlock murmured a bit out of breath. Joan, still with her finger in place, sucked Sherlock's clit and this time Sherlock let out a long moan, feeling the pleasure running through her body. Sherlock could feel Joan wet, hot tongue. Her whole body was crying, begging Joan to do more. To touch her, to taste her, to take her. And if on cue Joan slowly pushed into Sherlock's body, her index finger slowly, oh so slowly pushing inside the wet heat. Sherlock put her hands onto John's head grabbing her hair.

Joan could feel Sherlock's hands in her hair pulling and tugging. Her index finger was slowly moving in and out of Sherlock with every thrust she went a bit deeper in order to get Sherlock used to the feeling. After a while she added another finger, opening Sherlock up wider. Her fingers were moving faster and deeper now in order to build up the pleasure. Joan lowered her head down towards Sherlock's clit and started sucking there and with her unoccupied hand she held onto Sherlock's hips. Sherlock was grabbing Joans hair tighter and she could feel slight pain which in this situation felt more like pleasure. Sherlock was desperate and Joan could feel it. Sherlock was holding onto Joan like it was the only thing holding her up from falling and out of her mouth came a steady , ‘Joan, Joan please don’t stop, never stop, oh Joan’

Sherlock didn’t know on what she could concentrate anymore. If it was the hot feeling of Joan's tongue sliding over her clit and sucking the area around or the growing tension inside her where Joan was fucking her with two fingers sometimes pausing to rub on the G-spot which makes Sherlock tremble even more. All in all the only thing that she was able to feel was pleasure and she felt warm, so warm. Finally she could feel heat running and spreading through her entire body and she stopped moving and instead clenched around the fingers still inside her.

Joan could feel Sherlock’s orgasm building and when she stopped moving and started to tremble and to clench around her fingers she knew she got it. Joan helped her through it, kissing her everywhere possible and murmuring sweet nothing into her sweaty skin. Sherlock's breath slowed down and her body relaxed under Joan's kisses.

‘How are you feeling?’ Joan asked and layed down next to Sherlock and stroked Sherlocks hair from her face. The silky, damp hair clung to Sherlock’s head on her forehead, her cheeks and Joan knew that that would annoy Sherlock as soon as she calmed down so she gently pushed all the hair strands away.

‘Joan, that was,’ Sherlock turned and looked at Joan next to her, her eyes soft and looking at Joan with absolute amazement, ‘amazing, absolutely amazing.’ At those words Joan felt pride running through her. She always felt good when she brought her partner pleasure, especially when her partner was Sherlock. The only sound in the tent was their breathing calming down from what happened and the loud platter of the rain hitting the tent. Joan just laid there and looked and the ‘ceiling.’ Suddenly there was a hand on her arm and she turned back to look at Sherlock who was smiling at her.

‘Can I, do you want me to…’ she asked and gestured towards Joan’s lower part of her body. Joan smiled back and gave Sherlock a peck on the nose. ‘I would love you too but it probably won’t take you long to get me of’

Sherlock grinned and climbed on top of Joan. She kissed Joan's skin around her neck, sucking on the pulsepoint, then kissed under Joan's jaw along the neck till she reached her ear, heat spread through Joan where those soft plush lips met her warm skin. Sherlock was being careful, not biting or scratching, and even though Joan liked it a bit rough, right now those soft caresses were perfect, she felt loved, safe and warm.

‘Sherlock,’ she whispered, even in her own ears she sounded broken and close to tears and when Sherlock registered Joan’s words she drew back from Joan like she just was burned. Joan quickly shot back with her hand in order to keep Sherlock there.

‘Joan are you okay? Shall I stop?,’ Sherlock sounded so uncertain and Joan quickly tried to explain that Sherlock shouldn’t stop and that she was doing everything just right!

‘I’m fine perfectly fine.’ Joan began and looked Sherlock into the eyes in order to make her believe that she wasn’t lying, ‘I don’t want you to stop, not ever. I just, I never felt so loved by a person before. You touch me like I’m something vulnerable, something perfect and it’s just. I can’t believe that I have you.’ Joan knew that she made herself vulnerable with those words but she didn’t care and she wasn’t afraid either because she knew that Sherlock wouldn’t laugh.  
‘Of course you are lovable Joan. Why would you even think something different?’ Sherlock said it with so much force that Joan could only laugh slightly.

‘I know, I know. I’m just being stupid.’ She tried waving the topic with her hands away but Sherlock was having none of it.

‘Joan,’ she said and that simple name hung between them for a while both of them not saying anything else then Sherlock moved down again towards Joan's chest and resumed kissing there. She kissed Joan’s collarbone, her chest, everywhere possible and with each kiss she muttered, ‘You’re perfect, I love you, You are beautiful.’

Joan was overwhelmed in a good way, she never thought sex in a tent could be so good. Slowly Sherlock moved down, down towards Joan’s sensitive skin on her breast and when she felt Sherlock’s mouth on her nipple she let out a ragged breath.

‘Sherlock,’ she whispered trying to put everything she was feeling in that one word, desperation, happiness, pleasure and oh god please don’t ever stop.Sherlock probably good the message then the next thing she did was take Joan’s nipple into her mouth, sucking, kissing and nibbling. It was hell, glorious hell.

Sherlock moved down Joan’s belly till she reached Joan’s thighs and caressed the soft skin there. ‘You know Joan I love your thighs. They are strong and muscular and I want to touch them all the time.’ Joan blushed at those words but Sherlock didn’t seem to be finished yet because quickly she moved a bit up again and laid a kiss to Joan’s stomach, ‘I also love your belly. I know that you are a bit insecure about it but I love it Joan because it’s soft and beautiful.’

‘Sherlock you really have to stop talking now or I might actually cry.’ Joan whispered with affection. The love she felt from Sherlock was making her all mushy (is that even a word?) and brought her close to tears. Sherlock nodded in acknowledgement and moved down again so that her head was right between Joan’s thighs. Sherlock moved down towards Joan's clit. She left a trail of wet kisses on her way and tenderly stroked Joan's legs. Joan was engulfed in Sherlock's kisses and strokes and she felt radiant. Then Sherlock started sucking and licking her clit, her folds, the flesh between and her opening. It was all so much, the pleasure building in her tummy was steadily growing till finally her orgasm overtook her whole body. Sherlock was holding her all through it and kissed her way up to Joan again.. Her dark shoulder long hair was still damp but the locks were slowly reappearing again. Joan cupped Sherlocks face, kissed her on the nose and whispered, ‘You are the most amazing and beautiful woman I have ever met. Thank you.’

Sherlock beamed at the praise and snuggled into Joan body. They were cuddling and kissing and Joan decided that even with the rain this was the best night in the tent so far. It was almost dark now in the tent and on the tent you could still hear a steady drip, drop, drip, drop though it sounded calmer now than before. The trees overhead them were rustling in the wind, branches hitting branches, leaves against leaves. It was all so peaceful and calm, it slowed down Joan’s racing heartbeat.

‘You know at least we aren’t cold anymore.’ Joan remarked after a while of just listening to the world around them. Sherlock’s skin was warm now and Joan was glad for it, she didn’t want Sherlock shivering the whole night. In order to make her skin stay that warm Joan pulled Sherlock closer to her chest so she was able to put her head into Sherlock’s curls. Sherlock chuckled softly and laid her head onto Joan’s chest into the crook of her neck.

‘We should do this more often.’ Sherlock remarked.

‘Well we still have tomorrow,’ Joan said and they started giggling together.

 

In the course of the holiday they catched the culprit, made him confess and had him arrested. They also had warm and intimate conversation around the bonfire and long walks in the forest collecting earth for Sherlock to analyze at home. And they did have sex again. Maybe not that intimate like the first time but it was definitely still amazing. When they got home again they were both disappointed but happy to be home again and both of them vowed to one day repeat it again because even though Joan liked camping before she definitely liked it more after this experience.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading
> 
> My Tumblr: [johnlockandstars](http://johnlockandstars.tumblr.com)


End file.
